Pretty SEGA Gamer
“You know what I like about angry people? We listen to them, because it's a thrill to see them rage.” —Pretty SEGA Gamer The is an original character in ''Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds'' and one of the supporting characters of the game. She is the childhood rival and to some extent, the opposite counterpart of the Angry Nintendo Nerd, who would later in life be the Angry Video Game Nerd. Appearance The Gamer is, what her name suggests, "pretty" with golden-brown tent-shaped hair and purple eyes. Though she's not a school student, she usually wears a school uniform with a dark-blue long-sleeved dress and yellow tie, and white stockings on her legs. Similar to the Angry Video Game Nerd's armor composed of Nintendo peripherals, the Pretty Sega Gamer has her own battle gear made of Sega accessories. In her in-game armor, she wears the Aura Interactor on her back and the VictorMaxx Virtual Reality Stuntmaster on her head. She is also armed with three weapons: the TVeeGolf Club, the BatterUP Bat and the Sega Menacer. In her solo attack, the Gamer can summon the Sega Activator at will to deal stronger punches and kicks on her enemies. Personality The personality of the Pretty Sega Gamer is a complete contrast of that of the Angry Video Game Nerd. She is a flirty woman who is very patient and less prone to anger than her friendly rival. The Gamer has been shown to be somewhat of a troublemaker, often mischievous at the expense of the Nerd. She somehow convinces Isaac to give her Eve's Magic Instruction Book after Eve lost it to him in a bet, and although she let the Nerd have it back without a fight, she smugly remarks to him that she has his Gameboy. Even with her playful demeanor, like the Nerd, she does have her share of pet peeves. Despite it being a part of her battle armor, she dislikes the VictorMaxx because just making it work requires a lot to be done and wearing it is incredibly heavy even with support. Therefore, she doesn't use it as often as her other gears. Relationships Angry Video Game Nerd Ever since their childhood, the Gamer has a habit of teasing and lightly flirting with the Nerd, much to his annoyance and sometimes, rage. She playfully steals his stuff such as game cartridges, Gameboy, and even his whole Super Nintendo, scares him with fake fangs, and constantly invades his privacy, like going through his wallet, his Facebook account via hacking and keeping things behind his cabinet. Their interactions early on in the game come off as hostile since their reunion. As the events of the game go on, the relationship of the Nerd and the Gamer is on a love-hate spectrum, though the former expresses more with irritation than affection due to the Gamer's mischievous habits. Crosspedia Entry To be added Gameplay The Gamer is a Solo Unit. She debuts as a character in Prologue 4: Time and Time Again! and makes brief appearances in Prologue 5: Nerds and Critics, Prologue 6: Training and Prologue 7: What Were They Thinking?!, before reappearing in Chapter 60: And Thus God Shall Die! and becoming a playable character in Chapter 61: I Know What We're Going to Do Today!. Stats (Project X Zone 3) Attack Skill List Gallery PrettySEGAGamer.jpg|Concept art PrettySegaGamer1.png PrettySegaGamer2.png PrettySegaGamer3.png PrettySegaGamer4.png PrettySegaGamer5.png Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Original characters Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Project X Zone Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:New characters